Zelena
|friends = Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Lucy, Ella Mills, David Nolan, Killian Jones, Hades (formerly), Dr. Jekyll (formerly), Stanum (formerly), Ivo (formerly), Munchkins, Seven Dwarves, Alice/Tilly, Robin Hood/Margot, Evil Regina|enemies = Hades, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin, Dorothy Gale, Ruby, Mulan, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, Evil Regina (formerly)|name = Zelena|home = Oz (formerly) United Realms|likes = Hades (formerly), her family|dislikes = Threats to her family, Regina (formerly), being separated from her daughter, her previous actions as the Wicked Witch of the West}} Zelena, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is a character in ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the main antagonist of the second half of the third season, a supporting antagonist of season four, an anti-villain in season five, a villain-turned-anti hero-turned protagonist in season six and a protagonist in season seven. Background Zelena was abandoned in the woods by her mother, Cora, a woman who lusted for power. She was later sent through the portal of a twister to Oz, landing in the magical land. Zelena later is adopted by a woodcutter and his wife. The wife is blind and does not believe that the baby is magical while the father (thinking his new daughter cute at first) realizes she is nothing but a witch. Many years later, after her mother died, Zelena was verbally and physically abused by her father. Around twelve years old in 1947, Zelena came across Cora, unaware the woman was her biological mother. She later befriended her half-sister Regina when they were young, and learned they were related. However, Cora separated them and sent Zelena back to Oz, giving her a potion that made her forget all about Regina. After having enough of her father, Zelena left to look for her biological family, bujt she was soon spoiled and hated her mother for abandoning her and later became determined to ruin her half-sister's happiness, but also her existence. Sometime over the course in Oz, Glinda invites Zelena to come join their circle of "sisters" along with the Witch of the East and the Withc of the North. However, when Dorothy Glae arives in Kansas, Zelena starts turning green again. After realizing that Dorothy will be out of her way, Zelena banishes Glinda to the Enchanted FOrest and takes over control of Oz. Many years later, Dorothy returns to Oz in order to bring down Zelena. During this time, she meets Hades the Lord of the Dead after scareing off the Munchkins. The romance between them blossoms, but Zelena cannot let him love her, in fear that her revenge will never be completed. Zelena sends him away, warning him to never show his face to her again Personality Zelena was once a kind-hearted individual who cared for her family and was very friendly, especially using her magic to heal an unhatched baby egg and putting it back up in its tree. As a young teenager, she was close with her sister Regina when they were children after saving her. However, after meeting her biological motherand sister, her memories of them were erased. As Zelena grew older, she grew angrierat her adoptive father. After calling her a witch, Zelena immediately wasdesperate to search for her real family. At first, Zelena is happy to learn ofher new family, but after learning why her mother never kept her, Zelena grewembittered and quick with envy when she learned that Rumplestiltskin no longertook interest in her. It took Zelena as far to become a murderer, as she even attempted to kill her sister, but it was Rumple in disguise. For a short time, Zelena lost envy with Regina and was focused on using her powers for good and taking up responsibility as the Witch of the West. However, her envy was replaced with her jealousy towards Dorothy. . Another moment she was in love was when she met Hades, the Lord of the Dead, but she isn't entirely trustful of those around her, mostly because Zelena rejected his love for her. So, in a way, she did not want to be seen as weak. As the Wicked Witch, Zelena also has cold intentions and was willing to hurt anyone who stood in her way. One, she caused the death of Neal Cassidy, which caused Emma Swan to hate her completely. She also once imprisoned Mr. Gold and mocked him for his pain and even willing to kill Henry, Emma's son. However, Zelena is not a complete monster. For she has some glints of humanity left in her. After having her child, Robin, Zelena tries to change for the bestof her and is even motherly towards Roland, by giving him a hug and promising to come so Roland can see his baby sister. Also one of the reasons why she held Toto hostage was to get back the silver slippers so she could get back to her daughter, once again showing the love for her child. Zelena's love for Regina returns when their memories are restored by Cora Zelena has redeemed herself and shows that she actually loves her sister and will also do anything for her family. Selflessly, she gave up her dark magic in order for Fiona couldn't harness the Black Crystals for the Final Battle and their family could win. Now that she was no longer the Wicked Witch, Zelena's sarcasm became more light-hearted and often joked with her family, shown when she sarcastically and jokingly told henry that it was "Operation Shut Up Henry" while smiling. As Kelly, Zelena became happier and forgot all about her life as Zelena. However, when she did awake from the Curse, Zelena was a bit sad because she was no longer happy. and was very remorseful for all the things she did as the Wicked Witch of the West. Usually, back then, when she was the Wicked Witch, Zelena would kill people more than anything if they were seeking revenge. When Nick was at her mercy, he yelled for her to finish the job, but Zelena refused and said that wasn't her any more. Physical appearance When she was younger, Zelena did not have green but fair skin, curly red hair and blue eyes. After growing envious and jealous of her sister, Regina, Zelena's fair skin turned green. However, it temporarily went away when she accepted her role as the Witch of the West, only for it to resurface when she gained jealousy for Dorothy. Zelena later adopted a dark wardrobe, consistant of black dresses, a pointed hat, and other dark wardrobes. ''Once Upon a Time'' Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Gallery 312WickedAlwaysWins.png ZelenaPromoOzMonkeysS3.jpg Zelena.png Zelena_in_Once_Upon_a_Time.jpg Regina and Zelena.jpg Navigation Category:Females Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Queens Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Characters introduced in 2014